


These Days

by bokoutaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, akaashi cries, depressed akaashi, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokoutaru/pseuds/bokoutaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi has always struggled with his self esteem but Bokuto seems to know just how to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat depressing. I'm sorry in advance for writing sad Akaashi. I wrote this a while ago but just got around to posting it, enjoy!

Each day seemed to be just an okay day for Akaashi. He went to school, then volleyball practice, then home. Procrastinated a lot, doing only god knows what. Then he would stay up finishing homework late into the night, falling asleep while reviewing notes. His usual routine. 

It happened every time. He was slowly falling into the rhythm of it. But with each passing day he would get a little worse. He could feel himself slowly slipping away, crumbling on the inside. Everyday brought some new feeling of lost hope. To himself he would never be good enough. Although he was a straight A student and a starter in the volleyball club he wasnt special or useful. Self deprecating thoughts consumed him on the inside and he was falling. 

On the outside that wasn’t the case though. Keiji wore a solid protective armor that gave the façade of a composed teenager. Of someone who lived up to their parents standards, to everyone's expectations. No one would suspect a thing, and he wouldn’t let anyone know.

But on the weekends, alone, is when you would suffer the most. Saturday nights would be early nights. After returning home from practice he would get a snack from the full fridge and sit around. Eventually giving up trying to find something to occupy time with and going to bed early in the afternoon, meanwhile trying to let the held in tears flow. They wouldn’t. 

                                   ---

One Saturday after volleyball practice he and Bokuto were the last players there, putting the last few volleyballs into the storage closet. 

“Ready to head out Akaashi?” Bokuto asked in his usually cheerful voice as they finished. 

“Yes Bokuto-san,” he replied with a slight smile as they began walking to the club room. They changed and gathered their bags quickly. Well at least Keiji did, Bokuto fumbled around with his things for a while. 

“Wahh, how do you change so fast?” Bokuto exclaimed. Akaashi smiled back, almost laughing.

“You know, you should smile more Akaashi.” 

                               -

The walk home was normal. He listened to Bokuto talk about his day, and about how Kuroo had texted him about some party, then he rambled on about school drama. More specifically about him getting caught slacking off in class, which was a regular occurrence.   

“And then I woke up in the middle of class with everyone staring at me!” He heard Bokuto exclaim. 

“Maybe you shouldn't fall asleep in class then Bokuto-san,” he retorted. 

“Akaashiiii I'm hurt! I thought you of all people would understand!” Bokuto whined back, while giving a defeated look, knowing Akaashi was right. 

Akaashi gave a slight ‘hmph’ back and they continued walking silently until Bokuto had been revived from his dejected mode and began making more small talk. 

After about 5 more minutes their paths diverged. 

“Bye Akaashi! See you on monday for morning practice!” Bokuto said enthusiastically as he turned down the side road to his home, walking with a skip in his step. 

“Goodbye Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called out in reply. 

                                ---

Akaashi got home and made way to his room. 

“Keiji dear, would you like a snack?” he heard his mom call out. 

“No, thank you,” He responded as he walked up the stairs and took a left, entering the room at the end of the hallway. He dropped his bag on the floor next to the desk then fell on his bed with a sigh. 

It had been another long, average week. The usual routine of not getting enough sleep, of just barely making through each day put together. He didn’t know why but he felt broken, maybe more so than usual. Akaashi felt like crying, he still couldn’t though. The tears would never come. 

He slid out of his black uniform pants, grey blazer, blue tie, and white button down, organizing the garments in a pile at the foot of the bed to the ground. Akaashi then changed into his sweatpants and curled up under the sheets. The dark haired boy pressed his eyes shut and hoped to fall asleep soon, to forget about the day, the week, maybe tomorrow too. 

It wasn’t long after until he heard his name being called from down the hall, then the voice came closer until the sound of the door opening indicated someone had entered. 

“Oh, are you okay Akaashi?” The familiar voice asked with a hint of worry. “Your room looks like a mess, it's not like you.”

“Bokuto-san, what are you doing here?” Akaashi asked in his usual un phased tone, trying to casually change the subject. He slowly sat up in his bed shifting the deep green covers. 

“Oh yeah! I accidently got one of your kneepads in my bag, I thought I would bring it back. Your mom told me I could come straight here, sorry for intruding...”

“It’s fine, thank you.” He said while meeting Bokutos gaze. 

“Are you feeling okay? You look kind of down.”

“I'm fine,” Akaashi lied, “just a bit tired.”

But of course Bokuto could tell he was lying and Keiji knew it. Although he may not seem it, Bokuto was actually quite perceptive, he wouldn’t be captain otherwise. Most people saw the side of him that was outgoing and moody, but he was much more dense than that. One of his skills was reading people, and he could read Akaashi like a book after all the time they had spent together.

Bokuto moved forward into the room silently, with a concerned look now plastered on his face. 

“Are you sure? You know Akaashi your always there for me, I can be there for you too, when you need it.” 

Akaashi just looked at him. He thought about all the doubts he had in his mind and all the feelings he never dared to tell anyone. Everything he kept bottled in so he wouldn’t burden the people closest to him. He didn’t want to see the faces of the people most important to him break. He didn't want his mother's or Bokuto’s smiles ever fade because of him. 

But the thoughts were too much and he knew his expression reflected that now. Around the people closest to him his face tended to give away a lot. 

Bokuto moved to sit next to him on the bed, then pulled Akaashi to his chest. Keji’s forehead now rested on his shoulder. Bokuto’s arms held him tightly. He could feel his breath begin to quicken now. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Bokuto spoke softly, “just know that i'm here when you need me, I always will be.” 

Akaashi felt relief and sadness. Glad he knew his best friend was there, but also upset with himself that he hadn’t confided in him sooner. Bokuto always knew just what to say or do.   

The tears streamed down his face, and as much as he tried to hide it he couldn’t. So Bokuto held him closer shifting so they both were laying down more comfortably. Akaashi continued to cry and slowly felt himself drifting off, curled in Bokutos arms. 

Bokuto pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead and carefully moved one of his hand to meet Akaashi’s. Their fingers intertwined and Bokuto gave the setters hand a light squeeze, as if to say that he was here, and not going anywhere else.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome! Thanks for reading!  
> find me on tumblr @lmaobokuto


End file.
